A Little Fall of Rain
by A.J. Horn
Summary: The Christmas party at the Potter's house could be the only chance Lysander has to win Molly's heart.  Gift for obsessivegirl73.


**A/N: **This fic is a Christmas gift for obsessivegirl73 that I have written for the Secret Santa Competition. I hope you enjoy.

Merry Christmas everyone!

**A Little Fall of Rain by AJ. Horn**

Lysander's bedroom was a mess. Clothes were piling up on his bed, the floor, and even on his brother's bed. He must have changed himself a million times, but it seems to him that nothing fit well enough for the Christmas Eve's party at the Potter's manor.

"It's becoming ridiculous," Lorcan said as he pushed two robes to be able to sit on his bed, "let's just go, 'cause if you continue like that, we'll be late, and it wouldn't be fashionably-late."

"You don't get it."

"Course I do. You want to attract Molly's attention. You always do."

"It may be my only chance to make a move."

"If I were you, I'll worry less about clothes and more at getting stuck in the friend's zone."

Lysander suddenly stopped to knot his tie. "The friend's zone? I'm already in the freakin' friend's zone. It can't be worse than it is now."

"It can always be worse, always."

Lysander was about to say something, but Lorcan cut him before he could. "Let's go, I promise James I would be there by nine thirty."

Lorcan grabbed Lysander's arm and Apparated them in front of the Potter's house.

"You didn't even let me get my hair straight-"

Lorcan rolled his eyes and passed a hand in his hair. "Here we go, perfect!"

Already, the door was fleeing open, and James pulled Lorcan to him. As Lorcan let himself being dragged by his boyfriend, he smiled at Lysander and shouted: "Get her under the mistletoe and tell her how you feel once and for all."

Laughing, Lysander went inside the house.

The house was full of young adults. Lysander recognized most of them for having been to school with them, but some of them were strangers. Being invited to a party by James Potter was always an honour. He was James Potter after all, sex symbol and acclaimed seeker for the Puddlemere United, son of Harry Potter and brother of famous actress Lily Luna. Their family were friends from before the war, and with Lorcan dating James for the last four years or so, Lysander was part of the permanent guests list.

Lysander walk through the crowd, waving to the people he knew, but with only one goal; finding Molly Weasley.

He met Molly for the first time at the hospital, the day of her birth. He was almost three at the time, and he remembered that Lorcan couldn't stay put as they waited for their turn near the new born. When he first saw her, she was flustered in her crib. He had reached to touch her, and she had grabbed his finger. He was hooked.

Twenty years later, he was never stop being close to her. With time, their friendship has change into love for Lysander, but Molly was still considering him a friend and nothing more.

"Hey Lucy, is your sister around?"

"The last time I saw her, she was upstairs with Jonathon."

Lysander felt his heart miss a beat. Jonathon was Molly's boyfriend for the last couple of months. He broke up with her two weeks ago, and Lysander was hoping that enough time had pass for him to make his move.

"Was that long ago?"

"I was just there; they must still be upst-"

Lysander didn't let her completed her sentence and was already moving toward the stairs. On the second floor, Molly was sobbing. Jonathon was in front of her, but it didn't make any moves to comfort her. He walked away, pushing Lysander in the wall as he raced by. As a result, Molly sobbed even more.

Lysander ran to her, and she settle in his arm, grabbing his shoulder and sobbing against him. He hugged her and let her cry. When she calmed down a little, he brought her to the closest room which happened to be the family room. He sat her on the couch. He got an arm around her shoulder and waited until she was ready to talk.

"I'm sorry. I look awful."

"You're beautiful."

"You always say that." She tried to smile through the tears.

"Because it's the truth. What happen? Do you want me to beat his sorry arse?"

She had a laugh that was almost real. "No, it's fine. I don't even know what I ever saw in him, anyway."

"I have a gift for you," he said to change the subject.

She had wet eyes when she took the little box he gave her. She opened it, and placed one hand on her heart.

"Ly- you shouldn't have."

"I wanted to."

He took the box from her hands and pull the necklace out of the box. She turned her back from him. He reached for her hair, getting them out of the way, breathing the subtle perfume. He brushed the skin of her neck, and she shivered under the touch. The tension increased, as he lean to attach the fine silver string around her neck. The bright snowflake-shaped locket sparkled when she turned and the light got caught in it. It was beautiful and very feminine. Lysander had thought about Molly as soon as he had seen it in the showcase.

"It's magnificent."

One tear slide on her cheek, and Lysander brushed his thumbs to erase it. Their eyes locked with each other, and Lysander knew what he had to do. It could be the end, or the beginning. He licked his lips, and leaned toward her.

Almost to his surprise, she answered the kiss, opening her lips to him. It was the most perfect moment of his life, but it soon came to a stop when she pushed him away. She stood fast. "I'm sorry, I-"

"Molly, please, I love you, I-"

"I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant, that's what me and Jonathon were talking about earlier. I had to tell him, but he- he doesn't want anything to do with the baby."

And then she was sobbing again, and Lysander hugged her tight. "It's his lost," he whispered to her ear, "I am not going anywhere."

"Ly-"

Lysander backed a little, and took her chin in his fingers. "I've been in love with you forever, and if you'll want me, I'll be with you for years to come."

"Didn't you hear me when I said I was pregnant from Jonathon?"

"Oh, I did heard you just fine, but I don't care. You are going to need help with him or her, and no one actually care about who is the progenitor."

"You will really do that? Help me raise it?" There was hope in her voice.

"I'll do anything for you."

He gave her a closed-mouth kiss, and she snuggled into his arm.

"What will I do without you?"

He smiled, but didn't say anything. They stayed like that a moment before someone barged into the room. James and Lorcan entered, snogging. They didn't realise immediately that Lysander and Molly were there until Lysander coughed.

Lorcan smirked. "Oh, are we interrupting something here?"

"Yeah, you kind of are." Molly replied as she tightened her grip on Lysander.

"Come, babe, we should let them alone."

The boys left the room with laughter, and Molly kissed Lysander.

He answered the kiss of course. He opened his mouth, welcoming her tongue. They sat back on the couch without separating their lips. They snogged, and laughed, and talked all evening without much interruption.

When midnight struck, they barely heard the celebration outside, too busy planning their newly joined future.

END


End file.
